


A War That's Waged Through Time

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [26]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Magical Girls, Rebellion, Song Parody, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: The secret of this strange world revealed.Parody of Sabaton's Inmate 4859.





	A War That's Waged Through Time

Dawn of infinity  
A heart about to break  
Death of a hero brought her pain

Become Puella Magi  
Now they are the same  
Destroy the witches of the world

Homura  
Homura  
Who knows this name?

In her own hell  
An Incubator's prison  
Puella Magi  
Who knows your name  
Lost in a maze  
Waging war on your own mind  
Hide in your labyrinth  
Fighting a war that's waged through time

Victory never came  
Soul gem turned to grief seed  
She finds it hard to breathe

Fought the nightmares  
Joined the quartet, never asking for thanks  
Saw discrepancies in the labyrinthine city

Homura  
Homura  
Who knows this name?

In her own hell  
An Incubator's prison  
Puella Magi  
Who knows your name  
Lost in a maze  
Waging war on your own mind  
Hide in your labyrinth  
Fighting a war that's waged through time

Trapped in the prison where our heroes turn into witches  
The true enemy still unknown  
Fought witches, nightmares, wraiths under an alien race's influence  
Now her pain is relieved

Made her own hell  
Now it's Homura's prison  
Little girl devil  
We know your name  
Locking your maze  
Left everyone behind  
Trapped in your labyrinth  
Creating war that's waged through time


End file.
